Version 2006 - Ch 76
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Back to Chapter 1 >>> INTERLUDE: FLEET COMMAND HQ TERRA Admiral Mc Elligott was just about to call it a day and leave his spacious office at the top floor of Annapolis Tower, 2500 meters above the ground with a gorgeous view over the San Francisco Bay and the old bridge far below. When his Terminal beeped with an urgent Prime One Message." Elligott here , what's the matter?" Long Range sensors at Woorld picked up a gigantic Space ship dwarfing the Devastator approaching fast! All Scan results confirm High tech level!" "Where is the Devi and the first Fleet right now?" "Seventy-eight Light years from Woorld." "Dispatch them to investigate!" _______________________________________ _ Admiral Stahl came on the Bridge. Harris sitting in the Command Chair."She's big! Best Celtest type TransDim shields and Guns dwarfing ours by several orders of magnitude!" "Hail them. Maybe we can talk to them!" We might be in for a serious fight Old friend!" ________________________________________ BACK HOME Narth said:" I can't read them but I get a general feeling of concern. No panic or fear however." "Elfi hail them before they get nervous. The entire First Fleet is out there and I don't want to start a shooting war with our own! And Narth switch on our Fleet Transponder!" "You are on Admiral Stahl's special Channel, Captain!" "This is the USS Tigershark, Captain Olafson speaking. I am aboard this Vessel it is mine and I am in full control of it. Requesting permission to enter Union Space. Mission accomplished." Stahl's face appeared and he could not hide his surprise." Olafson!" "Yes Sir." "I am still trying to get my bearings. One second, Son" I simply couldn't help myself and said." You better get your toy boat out of the way so I can get pass, Sir!" Harris behind him laughed." Maybe he lets you play Captain on his big ship!" the Admiral laughed too." I should have known. Wait till Elligott hears that, he falls of his chair for sure. I for one can't wait for your report! Permission granted Captain! Welcome home!" ________________________________________ I greeted Stahl in our Pirate's Den and with him where Captain Harris, Admiral Elligott and Cherubim They all stared at the treasures for a while and then at my assembled Crew. I stepped forward and handed the old Fleet admiral my Logbook then snapped in attention and said:" Captain Olafson of the USS Tigershark herby reports back, mission accomplished Sir." Elligott said." At Ease Captain! I am eager to read this Log book page by page but I think I would like to hear it from you. We now have all the time you need to tell it." I offered them seats and had refreshments served and told them everything. They interrupted me not once. During my report when I mentioned the new Crew members they stood and I introduced them. It was several hours later when I concluded. "The Pirate ships, or what is left of them are aboard Sir. All surviving Pirates are in Security Stasis. I have the representatives of two Species with me who would like to discuss possible Membership. Of course with me is also the Gray One of Nul." I took a sip of my water. That is pretty much it." There was a long silence then Stahl said." In all my life I do not think I have heard a story quite like that one. And I never , I mean I have never seen a Crew as diverse as yours. A Ghost as real as a Ghost could be, a living Dust cloud that now wants to be a Doctor, A Y'All , a Nul Prince no less, A Narth, the Saran Princess, A spider, A living Suit. A sentient ship who is not part of the ship but part of the crew. A golden Merchant just to name a few. You were untested and inexperienced and dare I say it changed Galactic History. Solved the Mystery of the disappearance of the Celtest. Were instrumental in establishing peace with our most dangerous enemy returned a lost Terran tribe." "Not to mention shut down Sin 4 , bought Alvor's Cove that seems to be a Celtest Depot as well!" Added Cherubim. Elligott said." I don't think we have medals or Ribbon displays big enough to show our thanks and respect. If you had one wish what would that be?" The Little Holdian simply stepped forward and said without being really asked." I think we want to stay together pretty much and perhaps do something else that needs be done." I added:" Make sure SHIP is not deactivated and fixed!" Elligott said."I give you my word. SHIP will be treated as a Life form and the Crew member you made her. I will personally verify all conscriptions made and make sure you also get a proper Service number and your back pay." Stahl simply nudged the Old Admiral."Go ahead tell him!" "Acting Captain Olafson. It makes no sense to send you to Command school other than maybe as a teacher one day. Your rank is herby confirmed and permanent." That caused a great cheer in my Crew. I simply said :"Thank you Sir" "While we are among ourselves. I too think it was a good idea to lock the Celtest Depot. But one day we might need what it contains. Therefore I suggest you alter the programming of that robot in such way that it allows us to built a Base on top of it. Just like we did with the Base Richard Stahl found in the Ground of Arsenal III. We do not research it as many think. We have it sealed and only in a day of dire need will we open it. But we think it is better the Union gets to Techlevel 11 on their own. Do you want the Command over the big ship?" "No Admiral Sir. I brought it back as gift for Stahl so he can have his own ship again and does not have to fly as guest so to speak in Captain Harris ship. Now I know I might talk out of line here and I cannot dare to say I would know an Immortal but I have the firm believe he would rather sit back in the Command seat himself and I think no better ship as this Monster would fit his legend, Sir!" Stahl's mouth opened and closed without saying anything and Elligott smiled." She knows you quite well I think! I said it for decades. You are only talking about retirement because you lost your ship to Harris. I know you gave it to him and you Harris are the best Captain the ship could have, but Olafson is right you need a ship. I am still theoretically your superior and I herby order you to accept that gift. get her to Arsenal IV have her refit to Human needs and that will keep you busy for a while and then take that giant and make the enemies of the Union shiver when they hear your name even a little more than they already do!" Stahl got up and first shook my hand then simply gave me a manly hug." Thanks Son!" Cherubim seemed pleased." Look at our old battleaxe and Warrior . I doubt I seen him as happy since he came back with the Devi."She said to me. Have you thought of a name for the new ship. I think it should be your right to name her!" "I actually already did think of a name. USS Dominator!" Mc Elligott laughed." That is a fitting name. Now he really has the biggest guns in the Galaxy!" He then said." Since you gave up the big ship you brought back here are my orders for you and your Crew: The Tigershark will be repaired and refitted. SHIP remains as its brain of course. You all will have 6 month leave of absence. the new crewmembers however must forgo their leave and enter the academy for a fast program. then you will all return to Arsenal II. the Tigershark is your ship Captain Olafson and this is your crew. I am sure we find something for you to do by then. I have a few things that need to be done over in the other Galaxy M33 across the Bridge." He looked us over. "Will that be acceptable to you?" My crew and I responded as one." Yes Sir!" The End Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006